Here's to Family
by Applex
Summary: You don't know what you already have, not until you've lost hold of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Though I do own these characters. : D

Also, my first time submitting a story. Critics adored.

-

-

* * *

**New Faces**

-

It was a beautiful day in the land of Midgard. The smell of summer breeze moved about through the serene forest. Smell of honey sap and bark lingered in the air. Earth's scent. Constant cries of the cicada and birds singing sweet melodies. Of course, things were different for one individual.

A hunter wandered around the Payon forest, a tired expression on his well complexioned face. Nicholas Bastler. As much as he did enjoy the eccentric day ahead of him, he was worn out from slaying the vicious boss monster; Eddga. It had taken much more effort then he had intended, nonetheless, victory was theirs. Of course, he was alone now. The party that they had made had disbanded abruptly after the leader obtained the Tiger's foot skin. So much for sharing. He thought, wiping the beads of sweat with his shirt. It was best he had head to the nearest town near him and rest. Apple juice seemed really good right now.

Suddenly, he was alert. Heavy footsteps making it's way towards him. Without a chance to actually to react, the figure and him had collided heads against each other. A painful and bruising mark, was what he predicted as he fell on his rear, holding his head. "Sorry!" A masculine voice spoke up, but that quick being had already disappeared into the trees.

A blond blacksmith with a panda cart.

Damn it.

For minutes, Nicholas sat there. Pushing away strands of chocolate brown hair. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but pressing against the sensitive skin hurt. He could already imagine the blue-purple color forming on his forehead. A deep groan escaped his lips, once he regained his composure and forced himself to stand up. Thoughts of what he'd do to that man if he ever saw him again.

Moments later, the majestic forest thinned out. Nicholas ventured further into the forest, the further he went, the closer he felt. Standing a few yards from the cliff, below he could see the fast paced city of trades. Alberta.

All feelings of tiredness was quickly washed away and floated to sea. The excitement and activity in this city was overwhelming. Packed and crowded like Prontera-- merchants found everywhere along the sidewalks. A large orchestral band played continuously. Large buildings and houses dressed in white and blue. What was there not to like? Aside from the pushing and shoving. Nicholas found himself walking down the lane, browsing from a far.

Blue eyes glancing from the side, where a blacksmith and dancer were having a conversation. A sudden pause in his movement as he narrowed his eyes. "Hey!" A familiar voice, a tone he had remembered from the recent disturbance. Nicholas looked around him, to his surprise, the blacksmith he was looking down upon had seen him as well. Another call, and this time he knew it was towards him from the 'come-here' gesture.

That blond blacksmith with a panda cart.

Nicholas muttered something under his breath before making his way through the crowd to that vendor spot.

Before he even had a chance to talk, the man who had inflicted damage to him spoke a bit enthusiastically, "Ah hey buddy, sorry for running into you like that. Was in a rush to snag a spot like this." He said, and Nicholas felt his fingers roll into a fist. So, obviously you'd hurt a person to get a vendor's spot? A chuckle followed, as if he knew exactly what Nicholas was thinking.

"Ooh, must have ran into you pretty hard, huh? One of the biggest bruises I've ever seen." The blacksmith spoke again, and Nicholas was just ever so close into beating this man to the bloody pulp. Though somehow, that irresponsible man saved it.

"I'm Jack, again, sorry for running into you like that. Here, take your pick anything from this aisle." Nicholas had thought he deserved something as an apology from Jack, though was surprised when he was going to get it. His anger seemed to cease, feeling a bit guilty himself, although knowing he didn't exactly imply he wanted an apology. Or a gift for that matter.

Gazing around the items spread out on the floor, a bottle of apple juice reminded him of his thirst. Hesitantly, he took it from the spread. "T-thanks." He said to Jack, and he only responded with a smile. The day had turned out to be alright. Nicholas felt a firm grasp on his shoulder, and he slowly spun around to see who it was. The dancer who he had forgotten that was there smiled brightly at him. Curly brown locks and innocent eyes, Nicholas felt the flush of embarrassment on his face. "I'm Nina."

A melodic voice, "Jack, how much is this?" She asked, which was irresistibly cute to Nicholas, yet somehow Jack remained passive. "That's 10 zenny, even if it's you, you still have to pay you know." He smiled, a greedy man of his own money. The dancer sighed softly and picked out a coin from her little purse. Peeling some white paper off whatever she bought, Nicholas, was too focused on her to even know. Slow movement, she placed her cold fingers on his forehead, a magical feeling-- "Voila~ It's done." She said in a sing-song voice.

The hunter touched his forehead, feeling the sketchy surface of the band aid on his forehead.

Suddenly, today was great.


End file.
